I Think I Love Him (Go Crazy)
by Fdz1492
Summary: Sialan! Kenapa aku mendesah sih. Jujur saja sentuhan lidahnya benar-benar lembut dan hangat. Aku jadi menginginkan lebih.. Chanyeol! Cepat sentuh aku.. Aku benar-benar tak tahan../"Huweeeee... Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol! Nikahi aku.. Huwee.."[ChanBaek/BaekYeol x BaekSoo/SooBaek] Slight KaiSoo. YAOI . DLDR! M for Save .


**I Think I Love Him (Go Crazy)**

**By : Fdz**

**Cast : **

**- Baekhyun**

**- Kyungsoo**

**- Chanyeol**

**- Jongin**

**- Etc.**

**Genre : YAOI, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Etc.**

**Rate : M+**

**Lenght : Oneshot**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah fanfic tanpa dasar.. Silakan dibaca dan terima kasih buat yang udah nyempatin baca ff saya xD**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, Gaje, Lime, Bahasa Frontal, Penistaan, Alay, Lebay, Tidak Sesuai EYD, dan banyak kata kiasan kalo gak paham yah tanggung sendiri HAHA**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like? Dont Read, Pls!**

**No Bash/Flame**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Man ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun Pov**

"Baek, nanti malam jalan yuk! Bosan di rumah terus." Sialan! Bisa tidak makhluk bawel itu tak mengusik ketenanganku.

"Hn.." Jawabku malas.

"Eeeeii.. Kau ini, serius loh nanti malam aku jemput." Ocehnya lagi.

"Ne, asal ke tempat yang seru saja." Jujur saja selama ini dia selalu membawaku ke tempat-tempat yang teramat sangat membosankan.

"Pasti! Kau tak akan menyesal." Yakinnya.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan!" Ujarku lalu pergi meninggalkan dia yang masih betah mengoceh dengan teman-teman sekelasku.

"Baek! Ingat jam 7 aku menjemputmu!" Teriaknya.

Astaga! Dasar Kyungsoo sialan dia benar-benar merusak gendang telingaku. Walau suaraku mungkin lebih cempreng dari dia tapi tetap saja mendengar ocehannya membuatku ingin segera menjejal mulutnya dengan sandal. Fiuuhh..

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah tepat pukul 6 sore karena aku memang hanya menggunakan kaki untuk sampai di rumah.

Aku bukan orang miskin hanya saja aku malas pergi kemanapun menggunakan mobil.

Lebih enak jalan kaki atau naik kereta, lebih hemat menurutku.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah aku harus menahan emosi karena melihat adegan tak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh kakakku entah pada pacarnya yang keberapa.

Bisa-bisanya dia bercumbu dengan heboh di ruang tamu tanpa mengunci pintu pula.

Bodoh! Kalau sampai eomma memergoki mereka bisa-bisa mereka langsung digantung ditempat.

"Kris, _Bodoh_! _Get Room, Please_!" Aku berteriak kemudian melempar bantal sofa tepat mengenai bokong kekasihnya yang tengah menungging keenakan karena dimasuki oleh pisang besar Kris.

Sialan! Melihat adegan tak bermoral itu membuatku menjadi gerah.

"Eunghh.. Siapaahh diaa Krishh?"

"Hanya pengganggu kecil.. Abaikan saja babyhhh... Ahh.. kenapa holemu semakin sempitthhh, eoh? Aahhh babyhhh.."

Gila! Kenapa aku bisa memiliki kakak semesum dan tak bermoral seperti dia. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesal mempunyai kakak cassanova macam dia.

Sialan! Benar-benar sial!

Sebaiknya aku cepat ke kamar dan siap-siap untuk pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Aku tak jamin akan selamat jika terus berada disini.

.

.

_Drrttt Drrttt_

"Yeob-"

"Baek, aku sudah di depan rumahmu nih!"

_'Kebiasaan'_

"Hn.. Tunggu sebentar." Jawabku.

"OK! _By The Way_ itu aku mendengar suara orang teriak-teriak didalam. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Ah! Sifat ingin tahunya kambuh rupanya. Tajam juga telinganya, dasar biang gossip!

"Oh, hanya suara kucing terinjak saja!" Jawabku asal.

"Ha? Mana ada kucing terinjak suaranya mendesah erotis begitu." Aku yakin matanya sekarang membulat mirip telur mata sapi kesukaanku.

"Abaikan saja! Aku sudah turun tangga."

"Baiklah."

_Pip_

Dan sekali lagi saat aku melewati ruang tamu adegan tak senonoh itu merusak mata cantikku.

Obat apa yang dipakai Kris bodoh itu sampai berjam-jam belum tepar juga. Ckck

"Kris! Aku pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Kalau eomma mencariku bilang aku pulang agak larut." Ucapku setengah berteriak. Bisa saja kan dia tak mendengar ucapanku karena keasikan mengemut lollipop yang rasanya mungkin tak lebih manis dari lollipop stroberi kesukaanku.

"Ahhhh... Hn... Pergi sanahh! Mengganggu saja!" Jawabnya dengan mata merem melek kenikmatan.

Sialan kau Kris! Dasar kakak tak bermoral. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan adegan sodok-menyodok di ruang tamu. Benar-benar sangat tidak tahu malu-_-

"Hati-hati pacarmu hamil!"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar. Aku tak mau mendapat semprotan dari Kris yang bisa dipastikan akan menghambat kepergianku.

Dan aku masih bisa mendengar umpatannya dari sini.

"Sialan kau anak kecil!"

Enak saja aku dikatai anak kecil. Lihat saja pembalasanku Kris. Aku menyeringai kemudian membuka pintu dan menutupnya keras.

Dan aku melihat Kyungsoo telah berdiri disamping pintu mobil mewahnya.

Malam ini dia keliatan imut sekali, sialan kenapa aku jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh sih.

Ini pasti efek melihat adegan live Kris dan pacar sialannya tadi.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya."Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ani. Kajja!" Ucapku lalu menerobos tubuh kecilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo menancap gas dan kami pergi meninggalkan rumahku yang sebentar lagi akan dikutuk karena tindakan bodoh Kris. Dan jika itu terjadi mungkin aku akan mengungsi ke rumah Kyungsoo. Pemikiran bodoh!

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai ditempat tujuan yang Kyungsoo katakan tadi selama di mobil. _What_? Dia mengajakku ke club? Yang benar saja anak ini.

Aku tak menyangka jika dia ternyata liar juga. Ini pasti efek karena dia berpacaran dengan si buluk mesum Jongin.

Yah walaupun kami memang anak yang liar dan nakal. Tapi kami tak pernah sekalipun menginjakan kaki ke club malam.

_U-know_ lah kami masih sekolah jadi lebih baik kami nongkrong di kafe atau mungkin hotel. HAHA

"Baek, bagaimana? Asyikkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sumringah.

"Hn.. Begitulah. Sejak kapan kau tahu tempat seperti ini, Kyung?" Tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya aku sering kemari saat aku ada masalah dengan orang tuaku." Jawabnya.

Aku hanya ber-Oh ria saja. Pantas saja dia sering terlihat mengantuk dan lemas beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jadi ini alasannya.

"Kau harus tahu, disini namja-namjanya sangat tampan dan.." Kulihat dia menyeringai. Dan aku paham maksudnya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku sedang tidak berminat." Jawabku cuek.

"Eeeii.. Kau tidak akan menyesal, percayalah!" Rayunya.

"Aku malas jika hanya anak-anak sekolah yang masih meminta uang pada orang tuanya. Kau tahu kan? Aku terlalu mahal untuk mereka!" Kataku lalu meneguk wine yang baru saja dipesan Kyungsoo.

"Aniya.. Dia bukan anak-anak sekolah seperti biasanya." Kyungsoo meraih bahuku agar aku menghadap kearahnya.

"Kali ini special." Dia menyeringai.

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Menarik!

Karena aku tahu selera Kyungsoo, dia sangat pandai mencari 'mangsa', namun setelah berpacaran dengan si buluk mesum itu dia berhenti melakoni pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih untuk 'melayani' si hitam itu saja.

Tobat, eoh? HAHA

Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa pekerjaan yang ku maksud. Karena di jaman sekarang ini tidak ada yang namanya anak polos mereka hanya memaksa untuk menjadi polos lebih tepatnya.

Aku bukanlah anak baik seperti-yang mungkin kalian kira sebelumnya-.

Aku tak jauh berbeda dengan Kris, kakakku.

Hanya saja Kris melakukan 'itu' bersama pacarnya. Sedangkan aku dan Kyungsoo-mantan- melakukan itu dengan banyak namja-kami tidak melayani yeoja- kami hanya bersenang-senang saja.

Wajar kan, kami masih muda dan tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Lagipula ini semua tidak gratis, mereka akan memberi apapun yang kami mau. Murahan memang, tapi apa peduliku? Dunia memang sudah gila. HAHA

"Ah, itu dia datang." Seru Kyungsoo

Aku mengikuti arah matanya dan aku melihat siluet seorang namja dengan tinggi menjulang walau tak setinggi Kris tengah berjalan kearah kami.

Dan setelah jarak kami sudah hampir dekat aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya sangat eeerr tampan. Sialan! Kenapa dadaku berdebar begini. Tidak biasanya.

"Hai, kenalkan ini temanku yang ku maksud kemarin." Ucap Kyungsoo dan menarikku agar aku berdiri.

"Cantik.." Astaga! Suaranya, Sex...y sekali.

"Dia memang cantik. Namanya Baekhyun." Kyungsoo memperkenalkanku.

"Ah, Ye! Annyeong Baekhyun-ah. Kenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya.

Demi Tuhan! Suaranya, Astaga! Menggoda imanku. Aku butuh pelampiasan, disaat seperti ini kenapa aku selalu ingin menjambak rambut Sehun sepupuku yang menyebalkan-tapi tampan- itu sih. Aaargghh!

Namja yang bernama Chanyeol ini kenapa begitu mempesona! Sial! Sial! Aku terjerat olehnya.

Kyungsoo menyikut pinggangku karena sedaritadi aku hanya berdiam diri saja. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau aku benar-benar terpaku dengan namja ini.

"Ah.. N-ne.. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Salam kenal." Ucapku akhirnya walau sedikit terbata, _Shit_!

"Kau manis sekali, Baekhyun-ah." Pujinya. Dan sialnya kenapa pipiku merona.

Padahal bukan sekali ini aku mendengar pujian bahkan banyak yang memuji lebih dari ini tapi aku biasa saja.

Kenapa sekarang semuanya terasa berbeda. Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukai namja ini, di waktu pertama kami berkenalan.

Oh, Jebal! Aku tidak percaya dengan namanya _'Love at the first sight'_ itu hanya ada di drama-drama yang sering aku tonton saat bersama eomma.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo meninggalkan kami berdua. Dan aku lihat Kyungsoo menghampiri sosok yang tak usah diperjelas siapa. Kalian pasti tahu, dan dengan sangat tidak tahu malu si hitam itu melumat ganas bibir penuh Kyungsoo-ku.

Oh! Dia benar-benar minta dikarungi dan dibuang ketempat pembuangan akhir rupanya.

Gara-gara dia Kyungsoo-ku jadi semakin liar.

"Ehm..."

Hooo.. Chanyeol berdehem.. Mungkin dia merasa terabaikan karena sedari tadi aku selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik pasangan KaiSoo yang berlovey dovey dipojok club yang remang-remang.

"Ah.. Mianhae.." Ucapku kemudian meneguk kembali wine-ku.

"Gwaenchana.. Berapa usiamu? Kenapa anak kecil seperti kalian bisa berada ditempat seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara baritonenya yang ehm.. Sex...y.

Ha? Apa dia bilang tadi. Anak kecil? _What The Hell_?! Apa kami sekecil itu, heh?!

"Aku bukan anak kecil, asal kau tahu! Ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki club malam seperti ini. Wae?" Aku yang merasa tersinggung akhirnya bersikap ketus padanya.

Dia boleh tampan dan suaranya juga sex...y tapi tetap saja aku akan marah jika ada yang mengataiku-juga Kyungsoo- kecil. Enak saja!

"Haha, hei aku hanya bercanda. Kalau marah kau semakin cantik, Baekhyun-ah." Ucapnya seraya mengacak rambutku.

Berhenti Chanyeol atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga!

"Hn.. Berapa usiamu? Kulihat kau sudah dewasa." Kataku.

Jika diperhatikan dia memang sangat tampan dan imut tapi yang namanya usia tak akan bisa dipalsukan. Karena aku lihat dia lebih dewasa dari Kris, kakakku.

"Pentingkah?" Tanyanya dengan menggenggam tanganku.

_Damn_! Baru juga kenal sudah berani menyentuhku. Yah, walau memang biasanya juga begitu tapi entah kenapa aku mengharapkan dia berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Otak-ku mungkin sedang konselet, _mollayo_!

"Tentu saja! Karena aku sudah bosan 'bermain' dengan anak sekolahan." Jawabku, terlalu jujur mungkin.

"Hei, Hei.. Kau nakal juga rupanya adik kecil." Dia memainkan jemariku dan menciumnya.

_Oh My God!_ Kenapa bibirnya begitu lembut menyentuh kulitku.. Aku benar-benar tak tahan.

Sabar Baekhyun! Sabar!

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"HAHA, arraseo." Ketawanya benar-benar badai, kenapa menggelegar sekali walau tak senista cara ketawa si Jongdae tetanggaku.

"Huft, jadi berapa usiamu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"32 tahun." Jawabnya.

"Oh.." Aku santai saja menanggapinya sebelum akhirnya aku menyemburkan wine-ku dan mengotori kemeja putihnya.

"_What_? 32 tahun? Serius?!" Tanyaku dengan mata melotot.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan membersihkan kemejanya dengan tissue.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanyanya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

32 tahun? Apa ini lelucon? Wajahnya benar-benar tak menampakan dia berusia setua itu. Yah, walau sejak awal aku mengira dia memang sudah dewasa tapi tidak setua itukan?

32 tahun? Itu bahkan seusia dengan pamanku.

Usiaku baru 17 tahun, _HELLO THO THE OOOO_ ini pengalaman pertamaku jika memang Ahjussi ini ingin mengajakku ehm.. _U-know_ lah.

Astaga! Byun Baekhyun, kau salah memilih orang. Dan mulai sekarang jangan terlalu percaya dengan wajah macam Chanyeol.

Dia benar-benar penipu. _Double Shit_!

"Jadi kau itu Ahjussi kesepian, begitu? _Hell_.. Aku butuh teman untuk bersenang-senang bukan Ahjussi mesum!" Ucapku sarkatis.

Jujur saja aku malas jika harus berurusan dengan namja berumur apalagi seumuran Chanyeol. Pasti dia hanya ahjussi kesepian atau ahjussi mesum yang selalu memanfaatkan anak-anak manis sepertiku untuk memenuhi hasrat seksualnya karena istrinya tak bisa memberikan kepuasaan padanya.

Dan lebih parahnya jika sampai ketahuan bisa-bisa aku dipenggal oleh istrinya. Tidak! Aku belum ingin mati muda.

Lagipula Kyungsoo kenapa bisa punya kenalan Ahjussi sih. Anak itu!

"Hei, _calm down baby_.. Aku bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ok!" Dia menghela napas sejenak lalu lebih merapat kearahku.

Sekarang kami sedang duduk disalah satu sofa yang berada dipojok sebelah kanan club malam ini. Dengan penerangan yang minim tak banyak yang bisa melihat kegiatan kami jika tidak benar-benar mendekat atau menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku bukan ahjussi mesum juga kesepian, aku bahkan belum menikah dan yang lebih penting aku bukan namja yang akan membayarmu hanya untuk _One Night Stand_. Aku adalah paman Kyungsoo, dia mengajakku kemari untuk dikenalkan dengan temannya yang katanya ingin bekerja paruh waktu. Dan kebetulan aku sedang butuh seorang asisten. Jadi aku kemari untuk bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun-ah. Sekarang kau paham?" Ucapnya panjang lebar.

**GUBRAK!**

Jadi.. Jadi? Aku salah paham dan.. Oh Tidak! Ini sangat memalukan... Eomma jemput aku sekarang juga! Aku benar-benar malu..

"Ng. Ja-jadi-"

"Ne, aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tapi jika kau menginginkanku..." Dia menyeringai kemudian memajukan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Aku bisa memuaskanmu, baby..." Bisiknya lalu menjilat dan mengulum telingaku.

"Eungghh.."

Sialan! Kenapa aku mendesah sih. Jujur saja sentuhan lidahnya benar-benar lembut dan hangat. Aku jadi menginginkan lebih.. Chanyeol! Cepat sentuh aku.. Aku benar-benar tak tahan..

"Chanyeolhh.. Eungh.. Jangan." Aku mendorong dadanya agar menjauh dan berhenti mengulum telingaku..

Bukannya menjauh dia malah berpindah dan sekarang gantian mencium bibirku. _Shit_! Kenapa bibirnya lembut sekali, eoh? Kalau begini mana bisa aku menolaknya.

"Mmmhh.. Jangan disinihhh..." Ucapku disela-sela ciuman kami.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman kami dan aku merasa kosong. Sialan, ciumannya benar-benar nikmat!

"Dimana, eum?" Tanyanya dengan membelai pipiku juga menghapus saliva disudut bibirku.

"Yang jelas jangan disini." Jawabku.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika di hotel dekat sini."

"Sirheo!" Tolakku.

Dia mengernyitkan dahinya."Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan." Jawabku malu-malu.

Dan aku lihat dia menyeringai. Kenapa jika seperti itu dia justru terlihat semakin tampan.

Aku benar-benar gila!

"Aku tahu tempat yang menyenangkan, kajja."

Setelah itu dia menarik tanganku dan memeluk pinggaku setelah aku berdiri lalu kami meninggalkan club ini. Dan sekali lagi aku bisa melihat disudut ruangan KaiSoo tengah bercumbu heboh dan mereka sangat tidak tahu malu dengan bercinta ditempat seperti ini.

Lihat saja besok kalian, aku akan membuat perhitungan. Bisa-bisanya si Hitam itu mengajak bercinta sahabatku disini, benar-benar sangat tahu tempat, eoh? Dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo sayang karena sudah mengenalkanku dengan pamannya yang tampan ini, kau memang sahabat terbaikku muah.

Dan malam ini ku lewati dengan kenikmatan duniawi bersama Chanyeol, ahjussi tampan yang berhasil memikat hatiku. Sungguh aku tak pernah merasakan hal sehebat malam ini.

Dia bahkan mengatakan menyukaiku. Aku dengan senang hatipun membalas perasaannya.

Masa bodoh dengan umurnya yang penting aku bahagia. Karena aku tahu dia adalah namja yang bertanggung jawab.

Dia benar-benar namja idaman dan jangan salahkan aku jika akhirnya aku jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Ah, Park Chanyeol! Aku padamu...

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah aku menemui sahabatku Kyungsoo juga pacar mesumnya si Jongin. Dan benar saja mereka benar-benar sangat tidak tahu malu dengan melakukan acara gerayangan tangan di dalam kelas yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Muka tembok -_-

"Ckck, enak sekali pagi-pagi sudah main gerayangan. Dan kau Kyungsoo! Mau sekali sih di jamah makhluk buluk seperti dia." Kataku sarkatis dan menatap tajam Jongin.

"Sialan kau, Baek!" Jongin melepaskan tangannya yang bertengger didalam kemeja Kyungsoo dan balik menatapku tajam.

Aku mendengus dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku didepan dada.

"Kenapa? Memang benarkan, Mesum?!" Tantangku.

Jongin berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku bahkan aku bisa merasakan deru napasnya. Hangat, dan kenapa juga aku baru sadar kalau Jongin sangat wangi.

Hei Byun Baekhyun sadarlah! Dia pacar sahabatmu dan lagi kau kan membencinya.

"Singkirkan wajahmu, _Bodoh_!" Aku menunjul keningnya.

Kyungsoo pun bangkit dan melerai kami. Benar-benar tipikal anak baik.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian itu kebiasaan sekali sih. Inikan hanya masalah sepele kenapa musti dibesar-besarkan, eoh? Dan kau Baekhyun, jagalah ucapanmu.. Juga kau Jongin, kendalikan emosimu."

Astaga Kyungsoo! Kau cocok jadi eommaku.. Apa sekali kata-katamu, Nak! Ah, Jinjja.

Aku memijit pelipisku. "Kyung, kita perlu bicara!" Kataku serius.

"Hn.. Tunggu sebentar aku urus dulu pangeranku." Jawab Kyungsoo lalu mengandeng lengan Jongin dan membawanya keluar kelas.

Sumpah! Aku benar-benar ingin muntah mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut si Hitam itu 'Pangeran'. Ok, Pangeran Mesum mungkin cocok.

Dan aku sempat melirik Jongin menyeringai padaku. Huh, dia pikir aku takut!

.

.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan tentang semalam Do Kyungsoo-ssi?!" Kataku sarkatis. Terserah, yang jelas aku butuh penjelasan sekarang.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Karena hanya ini satu-satunya tempat yang nyaman untuk melakukan apapun.

"Bisakah Anda tidak memanggil saya seformal itu Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun. Telinga saya benar-benar serasa akan pecah mendengarnya." Jawabnya dengan senyum manis sangat manis.

Sialan! Anak ini bisa saja membalas perkataanku.

"Arrggh! Jangan tunjukan senyummu itu, Kyung! Jika kau tak ingin ku makan." Sunggutku.

Jujur saja biarpun dia sahabatku terkadang ada rasa ingin menyerangnya juga. Salah sendiri dia selalu menggodaku-secara tidak langsung-.

"Bukankah kau pernah akan memperkosaku dulu, Baek." Katanya lagi dengan nada menggoda.

**Damn!**

"_Geumanhaesyo_! Itu sudah lampau dan aku khilaf saat itu. Salah siapa kau hanya mengenakan celana dalam di rumah orang, berkeliaran tengah malam. Dasar _BAKA_!" Keluhku.

"HAHA, mianhae.. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaanku saat di rumah. Dan kau juga bisa-bisanya tak bisa menahan diri padahal aku kan sahabatmu. Dasar Mesum."

Apa? Dia mengataiku Mesum? Sialan kau Kyungsoo. Mau balas dendam karena aku selalu mengatai pacarmu mesum, eoh? Ck!

"Sudah-sudah tak usah diingatkan! Anggap saja itu kecelakaan." Kataku kesal.

"HAHA,,, Baiklah.."

"Jelaskan! Apa maksud yang semalam." Todongku.

"Hn.. Yangmana? Chanyeol?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Hn.."

"Bukankah dia sudah menjelaskannya padamu, yah?"

"Iya sih sudah. Tapi kurang jelas." Kataku jutek.

"Hooo.. Jadi dia itu pamanku. Bukankah kau pernah bilang ingin kerja part time jadi aku mengusulkanmu padanya yang kebetulan butuh asisten. Makanya aku mengenalkanya padamu. Memangnya semalam kalian kemana dan melakukan apa saja?"

Kumat! Kepo sekali sih anak ini, pikirku.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya jalan-jalan biasa, wae?" Dustaku.

"_Geotjimal_!"

"Ya!"

"Wae? Aku tahu kau bohong, Baek!"

"Hah, Baiklah! Tadi malam itu kami ke apartementnya dan..." Aku menghentikan ucapanku. Sungguh aku sangat malu harus mengakui telah melakukan kegiatan ehm dengan ahjussinya.

"Dan apa?" Kyungsoo menarik-narik ujung seragamku.

"Masa kau tak tahu sih." Aku menggerutu.

"Oh! Pantas saja.."

"Apanya?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi, apa sih maksud anak ini.

"Tadi pagi Appa bilang, Chanyeol Ahjussi akan menikah." Katanya santai.

"APA?" Kagetku.

Menikah? _What The Fuck_! Semalam kami baru saja melakukan kegiatan menguras keringat dan sekarang aku mendengar kabar dia akan menikah?

Dasar laknat, Keparat! Aaarrggghhh! Bodohnya aku.

"Heeeei, kenapa kau kaget begitu?"

Do Kyungsoo bisa tidak kau tidak memasang wajah tanpa dosamu itu, heh? Kau tak tahu apa sahabatmu ini sedang patah hati, _BABO_!

"Kyung! Kau harus tahu, aku membenci pamanmu!" Kataku dengan hidung kembang kempis juga bibir perat perot menahan amarah.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Enak saja dia mau menikah sedangkan semalam dia berjanji padaku akan menjadi kekasihku.

Pembodohan! Ini sebuah kejahatan aku tak terima...

"Ha? Kenapa?"

_Oh My_! Kyungsoo boleh tidak aku menampar pipi mulusmu sekali saja supaya otakmu encer barang sebentar saja. Menyebalkan!

"Kyung, kau bodoh atau Idot sih? Dia akan menikah dan aku tidak baik-baik saja." Aku benar-benar naik pitam.

"Oh.. Aku kira kenapa. Sudah lah relakan saja, bukankah biasanya juga kau tak peduli dengan partnermu."

Golok mana golok? Ingin ku tebas saja kepala sahabatku ini. Sialan kau Do Kyungsoo! Bisa-bisanya dia tenang-tenang saja melihatku yang sudah seperti orang kebakaran jagung.

_Oou-em-jie-_ aku mendadak Gila, jebal! Aaaaarrgghhh!

"Kau itu kenapa sih, ngomong yang jelas dong!"

"Ok! Dengar baik-baik yah." Aku menghela napas lalu membuka mulutku kembali. "Jadi, pamanmu yang tampan dan sayangnya penipu itu sudah berjanji padaku akan menjadikanku kekasihnya. Tapi apa? Dia menipuku setelah dia melakukan hal tidak senonoh padaku semalam. Ini sebuah kejahatan, Kyung!" Kataku mendramatisir.

"Astaga, Baek! Kau berlebihan. Pamanku itu sangat baik tauk. Lagipula kau kan sudah sering melakukan 'itu' dengan banyak namja, kenapa sekarang kau bersikap seolah kau adalah anak gadis yang baru dinodai sih." Bela saja dia Kyung, bela saja. Aku tak apa.

"Kalau aku hamil bagaimana? Biasanya namja-namja itu mengeluarkannya diluar tapi si tampan itu meyemburkannya didalamku. Huweeee.."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas."_Demi Luhan hyung yang sekarang menjomblo_! Baek, itu hal yang paling mustahil di dunia ini. Kau itu namja mana bisa hamil, dasar _BABO_!"

Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari dalam tasnya.

"Nih, datang yah.." Ujarnya.

Dan aku meraung-raung tak terhentikan."Huweeeeee... Kenapa aku sakit hati sih.. Dia sudah menipuku harusnya aku merelakannya tapi aku tak bisa. Huweeee.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Kyungsoo memelukku erat.

"Baek, gwaenchana.. Masih ada aku dan Jongin. Mungkin Chanyeol ahjussi memang bukan jodohmu. Sabar yaah sayang. Mianhae, aku tidak mengira akan terjadi hal seperti itu.."

"Hiks.. Gomawo, Kyung! Sudahlah, mungkin sudah nasibku.. Hiks" Aku membalas pelukannya dan Kyungsoo menepuk punggungku.

"Hiks.."

"Uljimaa..."

.

.

"A-yo! Tumben sekali anak kecil ini berdiam diri di rumah. Ada masalah, eoh?"

Aaargh! Bisa tidak sih si sutet itu tidak menggangguku barang sedetik saja. Aku sedang kesal hari ini ditambah mendengar suaranya yang mirip kodok itu benar-benar membuatku ingin menerkamnya.

"Diam! Jangan ganggu aku!" Bentakku.

"Eeeeiii.. Adikku yang manis kenapa marah, eoh? Patah hati, eum?"

Kenapa tebakannya tepat sekali sih. Aarrgghh!

"Bukan urusanmu! Pergi sanah! Kau tidak ada kerjaan apa? Biasanya juga jam segini kau sibuk mengorek dan mengaduk-aduk lubang." Kataku frontal.

"Woow! Kau sungguh Keren Byun Baekhyun! Darimana kau belajar kata-kata semanis itu adik-ku sayang?!" Kris mengacungkan kedua jempol nistanya tepat didepan mukaku.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Kris! Pergilah.." Usirku.

"Okok! Aku akan pergi.. Tapi sebaiknya kau tenangkan pikiranmu. Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku prihatin."

Sialan! Tak usah kau suruh pun aku pasti menenangkan pikiranku. Kau saja yang tiba-tiba datang dan merusak semuanya.

Susah kalau punya kakak yang ehm. Tak usah dibahas.

"Sudah sanah! Hussh.. Husshh.." Usirku sembari mengibas-gibaskan tanganku.

Akhirnya setelah menggerutu tak jelas si sutet itu pergi juga meninggalkan kamarku.

Fiuuhh..

Dan aku kembali pada kegiatanku sebelumnya merenungi nasibku. Namun tak begitu lama karena aku mendengar ponselku berdering.

Ah! Sebuah pesan rupanya, mungkin dari Kyungsoo.

_From : Ahjussi Mesum_

_Baekhyun-ah.. Kau ada waktu? Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.._

Sialan! Aku membanting ponsel mahalku di kasur. Dia masih punya malu rupanya berani-beraninya menghubungiku. Dengan dongkol ku raih kembali ponselku dan ku ketik balasan untuknya.

_To : Ahjussi Mesum_

_Tak usah ganggu aku lagi! -kkeut-_

Biarkan saja aku tidak peduli dengannya lagi. Enak saja dia menipuku, padahal aku kan tulus menyukainya.

Ternyata aku memang tidak cocok untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Dan bodohnya juga aku kenapa mau saja termakan rayuan gombal ahjussi mesum itu.

Aku mengutuknya menjadi lebih muda. Aaarrrrgghhh!

Tak berapa lama ponselku kembali berdering, dengan malas ku lihat siapa pengirim pesannya.

Ternyata Chanyeol lagi.

_From : Ahjussi Mesum_

_Aku Mencintaimu.._

Apa-apaan ini? Beraninya dia mengatakan mencintaiku setelah apa yang dia perbuat padaku. Tapi aku penasaran juga sih, akhirnya aku membalas pesannya.

Biarkan untuk kali ini saja aku menyampingkan gengsiku.

_To : Ahjussi Mesum_

_Kau penipu! Kau kira aku percaya, eoh?_

_Selamat yah buat pernikahanmu.._

_Aku turut menderita!_

Setelah itu ku kirim balasan pesanku. Biarkan dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Dan setelah menunggu hampir satu jam dia tak kunjung membalas pesanku.

Tuh kan benar, dia memang penipu. Aku pun menangis meraung-raung lagi. Kenapa sih nasib cintaku tak pernah semulus saat mereka memasuki lubangku.. Ini sangat menjengkelkan!

Karena terlalu lelah menangis juga sakit hati akupun tertidur dan entah aku memimpikan apa.

**Baekhyun Pov End**

.

.

**Author Pov**

Kyungsoo saat ini tengah sibuk membaca sebuah majalah di ruang keluarga. Dia sangat serius hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Serius sekali." Kata orang itu memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan memasang wajah andalannya O_O

"Hooo.. Chanyeol ahjussi. Wae-yo?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hn.. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Baekhyun?" Tebak Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengangguk."Iya. Aku heran dengannya, kenapa dia mengataiku penipu juga mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanku. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak menipunya juga tidak akan menikah. Kau tahu kenapa dia bersikap begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan muka serius juga bingung.

**DEG**

"Ng.. I-itu aku tak tahu, sungguh." Jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"Benar? Aku ingin sekali menemuinya tapi sepertinya dia tak mau bertemu denganku. Apa aku ke rumahnya saja yah."

"JA-JANGAN!"

"Ha? Kenapa, Kyung?" Heran Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo gelagapan saat ini."Oh itu, itu soalnya kakaknya sangat galak dan tidak suka jika Baekhyun kedatangan tamu apalagi orang dewasa. Kakaknya sangat protektif." Terang Kyungsoo, kenapa kau berdusta Kyung?

"Hooo.. Begitu? Baiklah.. Besok aku akan menemuinya di sekolah saja." Kata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya.

"Ahjussi! Ku rasa tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang memberitahunya. Aku kan sahabatnya jadi aku yakin dia akan lebih nyaman denganku."

"Baiklah.. Bantu aku, Kyung! Jujur saja aku benar-benar menyukai anak itu." Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang gemetaran.

"I-iya Ahjussi."

"Gwaenchana? Kenapa mukamu pucat dan tanganmu gemetaran begini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ng.. Aniya... Hehehe." Kyungsoo mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Aaaa.. Arraseo. Ya sudah aku ke kamar dulu." Kata Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya lega.

"Astaga! Hampir saja." Kata Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Seru Kyungsoo saat melihat sahabatnya berjalan lesu di koridor.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang dimana Kyungsoo kini tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Lesu sekali sih." Kata Kyungsoo lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Entah lah.. Aku patah hati." Baekhyun meremas tali tas ranselnya.

"Eeeeii.. Gwaenchana! Kan ada aku disini." Hibur Kyungsoo.

"Tapikan yang aku suka itu Chanyeol, pamanmu. Bukan dirimu, Kyung." Baekhyun melepas rangkulan Kyungsoo dan duduk di bangku depan kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu menyusul Baekhyun duduk di bangku.

"Baek, nanti malam main ke rumahku yah. Appa dan eommaku dinas keluar kota, kalau bisa sih kau menginap gitu. Mau yahhhh." Kata Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Mungkin kalau mood Baekhyun sedang tidak buruk dia akan memakan sahabatnya itu. Kenapa begitu menggemaskan, eoh?!

"Baiklah.. Tapi jemputin aku yah." Kata Baekhyun lemah.

"Siap Kapten!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

Setelah itu mereka memasuki kelas dan bersiap untuk belajar karena sebentar lagi bel tanda pelajaran dimulai akan berbunyi.

.

.

"Kyung, rumahmu kenapa semakin besar saja?!" Kata Baekhyun saat mereka sudah tiba di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Dasar Gila! Matamu kali yang menyipit, Baek!"

"Mataku memang sudah aku setting sedemikian rupa." Jawab Baekhyun ngaco.

"Hah, mungkin saja aku akan menganti cita-citaku menjadi psikiater atau dokter penyakit jiwa. Jadi kau bisa berobat gratis padaku nantinya." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum termanisnya.

"_BAKA_!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan botol minuman miliknya.

"Mwoya! Appo!" Pekik Kyungsoo kesakitan.

"Rasakan!"

Baekhyun melongos dan berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang ada di lantai 2. Dia seperti pemilik rumah ini saja, tapi begitulah Baekhyun si anak yang sangat tahu malu xD

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kyungsoo yang masih mengelus kepalanya di lantai bawah kaget mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun di lantai 2. Dengan langkah seribu dia menaiki tangga dan mencari tahu apa penyebab sahabatnya itu berteriak tidak elit begitu.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Karena tadi dia berlari lumayan kencang.

"Kyungsoo, _Bodoh_! Kenapa kau tak bilang jika si Ahjussi mesum itu ada disini, eoh?!" Pekik Baekhyun dan menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Oh, itu.. Aku lupa bilang kalau Chanyeol ahjussi tinggal disini. Mian." Kyungsoo menyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"APA?!"

"Hn.. Baekhyun-ah, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ujar Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun refleks memeluk erat lengan Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap.

"_Sirheo_!" Tolak Baekhyun.

"Jebal.. Hanya sebentar." Pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan menggerakan matanya minta pendapat. Kyungsoo melepas pelukan tangan Baekhyun di lengannya dan mengangguk.

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol.

"Ingat! Hanya sebentar!" Ketus Baekhyun.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Apa maksud pesanmu waktu itu, Baek?" Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol justru balik bertanya.

"Pesan yang mana?" Baekhyun, apa kau berniat mengulur waktu sayang?

"Baek, apa yang tuduhkan tidaklah benar. Aku bukan penipu dan apa-apaan itu? Aku menikah? Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu? Itu bohong, Baek! Percayalah." Terang Chanyeol sembari mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya, bahkan dia memberiku undangan pernikahan kalian." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Ha? Itu tidak benar. Apa maksud Kyungsoo melakukan ini. Mana undangannya?"

"Mana ku tahu. Undangannya sudah ku bakar." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Percayalah! Aku tidak seperti itu. Dan lagi aku tidak punya kekasih, jadi aku menikah dengan siapa?" Chanyeol benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Tu kan, kau penipu! Huweeee..."

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau menangis?" Panik Chanyeol. Pasalnya tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menangis tak jelas.

"Kau bilang tak punya kekasih.. Lalu aku ini apa? Huweeeeee..."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya."Hehe, mianhae. Maksudku bukan begitu, percayalah aku menyuka- ah mencintaimu, Baek!"

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun menghapus kasar airmatanya dan menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum manis."Ne, Aku Mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." Katanya lembut kemudian mengecup bibir merah Baekhyun.

"Huweeeee... Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol! Nikahi aku.. Huwee.." Pekik Baekhyun girang.

Chanyeol sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ha? Menikahimu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias."Iya! Nikahi aku secepatnya, jebal!"

"Tapi kau kan masih sekolah.."

"Kau tak mau?" Baekhyun memasang wajah sangarnya.

"Ekh, bukan begitu. Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku kita baru kenal beberapa hari dan kita bahkan belum pernah berkencan sebagai seorang kekasih." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan agar Baekhyun tak salah paham padanya.

Mendengar kata kencan tiba-tiba saja wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi merah merona.

"Kencan?" Ulang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku mau..." Seru Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Chanyeol.

"Besok kita kencan, kau mau?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"_Bodoh_! Sekarangpun aku pasti tidak akan menolak! Dasar Ahjussi Idiot!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Sopanlah sedikit!" Chanyeol mengelus lengannya.

"Salah siapa kau menyebalkan." Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Ih, apa sih!" Baekhyun malu-malu tai ayam.

Chanyeol menyeringai."Aku cium loh kalau tak mau mengaku."

"Cium aja! Aku pasti tidak akan menghindar."

"Dasar anak nakal!"

Dan setelah itu terjadilah adegan yang kalian pasti tahu dong bagaimana. Suara desahan Baekhyun menggema didalam kamar Chanyeol yang kedap suara.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo menggepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. Sedari tadi dia berdiri diluar kamar Chanyeol bermaksud menguping.

Namun sia-sia karena dia tak dapat mendengar apapun. Untuk pertama kalinya dia benci dengan kecanggihan rumah mewahnya.

"Sialan! Apa sih yang mereka lakukan didalam. Kenapa lama sekali." Gerutu Kyungsoo kesal.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo buru-buru menggedor kamar Chanyeol. Pasalnya sejak kemarin sore Baekhyun berada disana dan sama sekali tak menampakan batang hidungnya.

Dia mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak sabar ingin rasanya dia mendobrak pintu ini.

"Lama sekali sih."

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Buka dong ah! Baek, kau sedang apa sih sampai telingamu tak berfungsi." Kyungsoo terus saja menggerutu.

**Tok To..**

**Ceklek**

"Hoooaaammm.. Kyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dan jangan lupakan satu fakta bahwa saat ini dia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di tubuh mulusnya. Dan itu membuat mulut Kyungsoo mengangga selebar mungkin.

"BAEKHYUN BABO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KEMANA PAKAIANMU, EOH?" Pekik Kyungsoo mendarah daging.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup telinga dan melirik kebawah, benar saja saat ini dia memang begitu menggoda.

"HAHA, Mian.. Aku lupa memakai baju dulu tadi. Kau sih mengetuk pintu kesetanan begitu." Baekhyun malah menyengir memperlihatkan eye smilenya.

"_BABO_! Mana Chanyeol Ahjussi?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah sedikit tenang.

"Oh, dia sudah berangkat kerja tadi." Jawab Baekhyun yang kini sudah memakai kembali kaosnya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan tubuh mulus Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah dan berhenti di selangkangannya.

"Baek.." Panggil Kyungsoo masih menatap pisang Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak besar.

"Hn.." Jawab Baekhyun yang kini akan mengenakan celana dalam.

"Jangan dipakai." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Apanya?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Pembungkus! Ekh maksudku celananya, tidak usah dipakai." Kyungsoo maju dan berjongkok dihadapan pisang Baekhyun.

"Ekh, kau mau apa Kyung?" Heran Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun.

"Layani aku." Kata Kyungsoo.

Dan itu sukses membuat mata sipit Baekhyun melebar tanpa diminta.

"_What the fuck_?! Kau Gila, Kyung!" Pekik Baekhyun kemudian berjalan mundur.

"Wae-yo? Aku memang gila karenamu, Byun Baekhyun. Bukankah dulu kau ingin menikmati tubuhku? Sekarang aku akan memberikan ini padamu. Lakukanlah..." Kata Kyungsoo dengan seringainya.

"Kau bukan Kyungsoo! Siapa kau?!" Baekhyun melempari Kyungsoo dengan bantal yang ada di ranjang.

"HAHA, jangan munafik! Aku tahu kau menginginkanku." Kyungsoo membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Ja-jadi.." Baekhyun tergagap.

"Benar, aku memang membohongimu. Karena aku tak rela kau menjadi milik orang lain. Sebenarnya selama ini aku benci melihatmu melakukan itu bersama namja-namja sialan itu."

"Tapi kau melakukan itu dengan Jongin." Kata Baekhyun tak terima.

"Jongin? Dia hanya pelampiasan saja."

"Kau Gila Kyung!"

"Hn.. Sepertinya begitu. Kau harus tahu sebenarnya saat di rumahmu itu aku hanya menggodamu, dan ternyata feelingku benar. Kau menyukaiku begitu juga denganku. Jadi intinya kita ini saling mencintai, Baekhyun-ah." Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis.

"Itu tidak benar." Elak Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mau mengakui kalau kau menyukaiku, eoh?" Kyungsoo mencengkram rahang Baekhyun.

"Lepas! Ini sakit, Kyung!"

Kyungsoo melepas cengkeramannya lalu membelai bibir merah Baekhyun."Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya."A-apa?"

Baekhyun baru saja akan menghindar namun secepat kilat Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Baekhyun lalu menindihnya.

"Kau milikku sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Dan selanjutnya terjadilah adegan sodok-menyodok yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah keenakan setiap kali Kyungsoo menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Aaahhh... _Damn_! _You're so tight_ Baekh.. Aaahhh.. Kenapa tak daridulu saja aku memasukimu, eohhh aahhh..." Rancau Kyungsoo.

Ini kali pertamanya dia menjadi seorang Seme. Dan Baekhyun menyeringai disela desahannya.

"Ohhh... Kau memang yang terhebat Baekhyun-ahhhhhhhh..."

"Hahhh.. Hahhh.. Saranghae..."

"Na-dooohhhhh.."

**Ceklek**

"_IGE MWOYA_! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! Pekik Chanyeol mendarah daging melihat adegan tak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh kekasih juga keponakannya.

Dengan tanpa dosanya Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan soodokan Kyungsoo di holenya menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum termanisnya.

"_I'm so sorry babee.. I Think I Love Him._"

"_WHAT THE_-?!

**BRUK!**

Dan detik berikutnya Chanyeol jatuh pingsan dengan tidak elitnya di lantai kamarnya sendiri.

Miris-_-

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling tatap lalu keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah-olah ini adalah tontonan yang seru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kkeut-**

**.**

**Haha FF-nya nista pakek banget yah? Hahahaa *jambakin Sehun***

**Ada yang pernah baca? Ini memang sudah pernah saya post tapi biasa saya hapus lagi hihi**

**Bagian endingnya saya rubah dikit tuh, kalo masih ada yang ingat sih xD**

**.**

**Oh ya.. Happy Birthday buat Soulmateku juga Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Yeey**

**Wish you all the best aja deh juga makin cinta sama Baekhyun.. Cepet nikah yah! Kita menanti kabar bahagia itu hihi**

**Saranghae ^^**

**.**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya**


End file.
